


Trusted Enemy

by SerenaHell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Depressed Harry, Getting Together, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaHell/pseuds/SerenaHell
Summary: After anything went well with Voldemort Harry finds himself without an objective. He doesn't know what to do with himself. After a short visit at the Malfoy Mansion, he finds something he could focus - someone that gives him an object. During the school time, his beloved enemy Draco Malfoy not only giving him a reason to go forward. Maybe Draco gives him far more than just his competition.





	Trusted Enemy

„I could kill you. Right now. It was a wrong move to give me back my wand."

Harry wasn't really sure if he heard right. 

"You really want to kill me?" He had looked the death right into the eyes. He was a bit surprised he felt so less fear now. As he looked in Voldemorts eyes, knowing he would die every second, he almost pissed his pants. 

"After all you did to me? Yes." 

He wants to scream. Scream out his desperation. Of all peoples how could say that, Draco was the last he wants to hear it from. 

"Then do it. But when you get back to Hogwarts, think of me." 

"Why I should go back? I couldn't go back. Even when I don't kill you, Azkaban is waiting for me." 

Draco was scared. He knew his lifetime enemy at school that good to know that. He saved this man. He almost remembers the smell of his fear. 

"I had stepped in for you. Saying you saved my life back here. In this house. I had said the truth about the evening with Dumbledore's death."

Bringing Draco's wand back wasn't the only thing he had done for him. He remembers that Draco hasn't killed the biggest wizard in the world. He remembers how despaired the other had looked in the moment of truth. 

Draco Malfoy wasn't a bad person. Not evil like he had ever thought. It was a mix of too much of love of a family that doesn't know better and pain and despair and the death clinging to his leg when he lost this mission. 

That was something he could understand. He had thought about it a lot since he had too much time. Hogwarts was rebuilt but McGonagall had said he should take a break. He would come back in the next school year to end his education. For now, he should rest and celebrate before reality hits him again.

"You had done what?" The hand that holds the wand shakes a bit. 

"Like I said, you don't go to Azkaban. Not that your father wouldn't deserve it. But that's not up to my hand. You and your mother are safe." 

Maybe, after all, he wants to die. To come here at the home of the Malfoys was just one more bad decision on his long list of bad decisions. But he couldn't sleep as long he knows another person was without the wand. He knows the feeling too well. You feel lost without it. Ollivander promised to make a new one for him, some that he deserve and work with, but it would take time. 

At least, he gets one that belongs to him. 

"Why?" The other looked so bad. Merlin, he was sure Draco needs a therapist as much as him. After all so many people's needs more than just a family. But even when he loves the Weasley's he couldn't look into their eyes for the moment. Fred was dead and that's just one of the countless deaths he caused. 

If he had known sooner they would be still alive. 

"They're people's that deserve death. Others deserve Azkaban. But still, after all, you don't belong there." 

He realized something. Draco Malfoy, as much he feels hate for him, was someone he still needs in his life. The other was the only one that treats him all the time as the same person – as an enemy. But in the same time he doesn't hate Draco at all. It was confusing.

Sometimes he got the feeling they would like each other when they would have met in the muggle world. Without these other circumstances of the magic world. 

"The chosen one, the great Harry Potter, gives me the honor to say I'm good", Draco mocks but lay down the wand at the table next to the bed, "Is there something else he wants to forgive me?" 

"I'll go now. Good luck", he mutters and turns around to leave. 

"Wait, I'm… Merlin, you're really a whiny woman, you know that?"

"I'm just done." He almost smiles. That was Draco and how he would ever treat him. It feels good to know that at least one person treats him like he deserves. 

"Something's wrong with you." A simple statement but he wouldn't have bet that would Draco see it. 

"It's none of your business, Malfoy." He couldn't Apparate in this house but he was fast. Years of running away had brought him something good. 

"By Merlins Beard, stay still and let me take a look at our princess." He knows Draco tries to provoke him. He feels something familiar in his chest but he couldn't bring himself to fight like he always has in the past. 

He also knew how muggles call this state of mind. Depression. 

His feet just walk on but he doesn't make his way to the door of Draco's room. The other had his hand on his shoulder before he could leave the room. Draco's mother had let him in, with a smile and a 'thank you'. Maybe she would help to get out again.

"I owe you something." He hears how much Draco hate this. To know he had saved his life twice. One time more when killing Voldemorts counts too. There was the bundle of spite in his emotion pool of darkness but not enough. 

"It doesn't matter."

"Does something matter to you right now?" 

How good Draco knew him after all these years? With a bit forced the other turned him around and pressed him with both hands on his shoulders against the door. He tries to free himself but give up quickly. 

"It doesn't", Draco said and a short smile was shown to him, "The Great One is in the middle of a depression. Wow, that's really something new. Maybe I don't need to see your face in the newspaper anymore." 

"I'm still in?" he mutters out of reflex and gets a surprised brow from the other. He hadn't read a newspaper since the end of the war. 

"You lost weight." A statement, not a question.

"You don't answer my question."

"Yeah, you're still in and anyone celebrates you're death-coming-back. By the way, how did you do that?"

"What's up to you that you're asking this? You never wanted to know my life."

"Because I already know you," Draco smirks and leans a bit against him. "I know your story before you even know your name." That was something he believed Draco without a second thought. Anyone had known him before he had known himself. The body against his feels surprisingly warm and strong. Almost comforting. 

"That doesn't explain your question."

"I just want to know who I'm up to when I get back to Hogwarts. The pain-in-ass Potter or the better quietly ‘I just want to die' Potter." 

Surprised and maybe for the first time in years he looked in Draco's eyes. Grey. A fascination color, he thought for a moment. Before he really realized what the other had said to him. 

"I don't want to die." 

"But it doesn't interest you any more to live." 

Some of the bad muggle words came up to his mind. When Draco would understand them he would pick up asshole for him. 

"What interest you mine life or death wish." 

He doesn't know why he does this. Hermione was at home, celebrating with their parents that anything went well. Ron was with his family too, celebrating and mourns for Fred and the others. 

And he was here, by Draco Malfoy. In some weird way, it had felt like the right thing. Something he had really decide for himself. 

"Oh my dear lifetime enemy, you thought you knew me. But I ever was interested in you", a smirk that was almost soft, "You just don't get me the chance to show you." 

Here was it again. The feel that he needs to punch, to fight, to call this bastard a bastard. But he doesn't find the strength anymore. 

"I'm not your enemy anymore", he whispered, "I don't want to be anyone's enemy anymore." He doesn't want to be the great boy how lived anymore. He just wants to be Harry. Not with the significant Potter as the second name. Not with the scar. 

The hands on his shoulders soften, slowly massaging his muscles. It was an intimate gesture but he doesn't pretend he recognizes. 

"You know what mother said as I was at the exact point like you now?" He couldn't imagine that Draco would open up to him and tell him something got at the same time. His reflexes told him to find the lie behind it immediately. 

"No." Again, there wasn't any nerve to fight or find lies. He had seen the desperation in Draco's eyes. He couldn't find a lie behind the ‘exactly like you now'. He despaired. He was at the end of his mental strength. Sometimes anything gets too much. For him, the after was the worst part of anything. Killing Voldemort wasn't as hard as being celebrated for something you had caused in some weird way. 

"Don't turn done a helping hand." 

"You don't even offer." He feels his mouth twitch to a half smile. 

"Talk to me. I'm pretty sure you're nerdy mudbl…"

It was the first time he really feels the strength to fight back. Draco reacts pretty fast – sure he was in a better condition – and hold his hand before he could get his fist in the others mouth. 

"There is the Potter I know", Draco laughs and smile at him. It was a warm smile almost like Draco likes it. 

"Don't take that word in your mouth", he growls quietly, "She's a better wizard then you." 

"Ow you wish", Draco laughs, "In the end, it doesn't matter anymore. We all skipped last school year. We don't need grades anymore."

"She was it that brings us through the half-world without being caught. Want to change places with her and look how long you could hold away from the Death Eaters?"

Draco frowns and every smile falls out of his face. 

Some muggle word crossed his mind. Shit. 

"I'm sorry." 

"They were in my home, Potter", Draco hissed and presses close to him. For the first time since he entered the room, he felt a bit scared. 

"I know. I'm sorry." 

"Why you're apologizing?" 

"It felt right." 

He never apologized by Draco. The other had got what he deserved every time he had to get something bad. But no one, not even Draco Malfoy, deserves a bunch of Death Eaters at his home. 

"I want the arrogant bastard again", Draco said and get away from him, "Not a whiny woman that cries over things that already had to happen." 

"Better than being dead inside." It was more a reflex than any other reaction. He wishes for a moment to not feel anymore. 

"I'm not dead inside", Draco muttered, "I just know how to handle my feelings. See you at Hogwarts, Potter." With that Draco falls face down to the bed and ignored him. 

Confused by anything that happened in this room, Harry just stands there and looking at his whatever-enemy. He had never really hated him. Even after what happened at the astronomy tower he hadn't found himself fully hating him. 

With a sigh, he turns around and leaves the room. After he exits the Malfoy mansion he could Apparate but he just walks on. Draco had been a part of his life since the beginning. He had inflamed a fire inside of him that had burned for years. That still burned. He doesn't know why but Draco had ever got under his skin. Himself hadn't started the childish war between them but he had fought along. 

And still, he would fight. The thought let him smile a bit even when the darkness inside of him was strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far. It's my first Drarry Fanfiction and I got a lots of ideas how this could go. Hope you enjoy it and maybe leave a short review :)


End file.
